The Bee is Back
by FoggyFox
Summary: Chloe Bourgeouis is known as the brat of Paris. She gets what she wants, when she wants it. But when she is chosen for a huge responsibility, things change. Chloe has to up her game and investigates a previous holder, who mysteriously disappeared many years ago...
1. The Bee is Back

The Bee is Back

Chloe Bourgeois screeched at her driver as the limousine crawled through the traffic.

"Idiot! Can't you make this stupid thing go any faster? Ridiculous!" the diva screamed.

"I am sorry, Miss Bourgeois." apologised the chauffeur. "There seems to be a disturbance on the road ahead."

The fashionista whined and complained for all of ten seconds before a humongous crash echoed through the streets of Paris. Maniacal laughter could be heard, along with screaming citizens.

"I am Four Eyes! Soon everyone will have bad eyesight, just like me!" the akumatized person shouted.

Chloe rolled her eyes. These names got lamer by the day! Why were Parisians so touchy? Couldn't they take a joke?

'If they don't want to be corrected, they shouldn't wear tacky filth!'

"Ugh! I have somewhere important to be! Ladybug better be quick!"

"Miss Bourgeois, we have to evacuate," her chauffeur told her. "We have to get back to the hotel!"

Chloe huffed. "No! I need new black heels! My other ones are so last season."

There was a loud zap nearby, and the door was wrenched open. Two black ears were shoved in her face. Chloe scowled. The alley cat was here!

"What do you want?" Chloe asked irritably.

"The akuma is targeting you, so you need to get to safety," answered the cat in a rush.

"What about Ladybug?" Chloe asked, hoping for a glimpse of her idol.

"She's, uh, busy," answered Cat Noir, looking up for a second. "Go, now!"

The chauffeur nodded and hightailed it out of there. As they pulled up at the hotel, Chloe heard a cry of 'Miraculous Ladybug!' Chloe rolled her eyes. 'Super bad timing!' she thought.

She went through the main entrance and headed to the elevator. As she walked through the lobby, she overheard two teens talking.

"Did you see Ladybug today?" The first girl asked.

"Yeah, she was really out of it." agreed her friend.

"She looked horrible, am I right?" said the girl smugly.

"Absolutely." her friend yammered.

Chloe couldn't take anymore.

"How dare you!" Chloe cried, whirling around to face them.

The two girls looked shocked.

"Uh, sorry?" one girl offered.

"You better be!" the diva continued. "You realise she saves all of us daily! You are so ungrateful! Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!"

As Chloe stormed away she muttered to herself, "I wish I was like her."

Little did she know someone was watching...


	2. Destiny

"Master, do you really think she's the one?" Wayzz asked Master Fu.  
"Of course!" Master Fu said. "Have I been wrong before?"  
"Well, there was that one time when..." Wayzz began before Fu shushed him.  
"I know when I am right," Fu protested "Besides, the bug and cat need help."  
Wayzz relented. He knew his kwami friend was determined (and bossy) enough to whip the spoilt brat into shape. What he was really worried about was Master Fu's sanity.  
"But why her, Master?" asked Wayzz, worried.  
"Because it is her destiny!" cried Master Fu.  
The turtle kwami sighed. There was no changing Fu's mind now.

*******

Chloe Bourgeois sighed as she collapsed on her bed. How dare those peasants ridicule Ladybug!  
They had no right! Her mental rant ceased as she spotted the fancy box on her vanity.  
It looked chinese and made Chloe curious.  
'This better be my apology gift from Daddy!' she thought.  
Chloe crossed her room to reach her dresser.  
She reached toward the box and snapped it open.  
A bright yellow light blinded the girl and she shielded her eyes.  
As she started to rant about who her daddy was, she finally got the guts to open her eyes.  
Chloe watched with horror and anger as a GIANT BEE BUG THING appeared out of the light.  
She did the first thing that came to mind.  
"Arrggggghhhhhhhhhh!" screamed the hysterical teen. "Help! Daddy! There's a giant bee in my room!"  
The so-called 'giant bee' wasn't having it.  
"Look honey," it sighed. "I'm getting an 'I'm not going to like you' sorta vibe. Could you quit it with the screaming?"  
Chloe stared. "Bug. Talks." she managed to spit out. 'What is this thing? How did it get in my room?'  
"Looks like I got a smart one." The bee eyerolled. "Listen up, 'coz I'm only gonna say this once. I'm a kwami."  
The blonde teen stared, still unresponsive.  
"Y'know, the things that transform Ladybug and Cat Noir?"  
Chloe blinked. "Like a superhero?"  
"Yeah!" The bee brightened. "You remind me of someone..."  
The bee pondered for a moment before shaking it off. "Nevermind."  
Chloe was still confused. "I'm going to be a superhero?"  
The bee nodded.  
"I'm gonna be a superhero! Yay!" As the teen celebrated, the kwami shook her head.  
"Listen up!" Chloe turned to the kwami.  
"Oh, you," she said dismissively, turning looking away. "You can be my sidekick."  
"What?" The kwami looked horrified. "No! Okay, my name is Hunni and from now on things are gonna be run by my rules!"  
"You're still here?" Chloe asked rudely.  
"Yes, I am!" exclaimed Hunni. "Just listen to me!"  
"Fine," grouched Chloe.  
"I have heard you are a brat," Hunni sounded smug. "That is going to change."  
Chloe scoffed. "Everyone adores me."  
I can't believe the cheek of this bug!  
"As I was saying," continued Hunni, ignoring her. "Rule One, no picking on people, Rule Two, bee kind, and Rule Three, do something about your hair." The kwami wrinkled her nose. "I mean, seriously?"  
Chloe knew one thing for sure; this bee would not be around for long.


End file.
